Perfect marriage
by wcwycjt
Summary: A ADPATION FROM THE SADNESS OF THE 1 litre tears. This story is a very short story about a girl who wished to have a perfect wedding for herself. Just as she had found her love of life,something unfortunate happened...


完美婚禮。

我的目標就是办一場完美的婚禮，所以從小就喜歡到家裡附近的婚紗店走走，觀察婚紗等等。。現在的我是很成功的婚禮創辦人。我的公司就叫《完美婚禮》。

"雅凌，好久不見哦！" "度蜜月回來了哦！日本好玩嗎？""很好玩啊！你看我買了這個給你。""哇！好漂亮啊！Stella, 謝謝你啊！"每次看見我主持的婚禮的新婚情侶幸福，開心的樣子，我就有好大的滿足感。"對了，雅凌，怎麼都沒看過你的男朋友啊？""我男朋友哦。。我沒有男朋友啦！""怎麼可能。。""雅凌！可以走了嗎？"一個活潑的女生推開門走了進來。"Stella?你會了啊？""嗯。你們要出去了啊？我也要走了，我老公要來接我。你們要搭順風車嗎？""等我一下，我拿包包就可以走了。"雅凌趕緊到辦公室里拿包包，突然覺得頭昏。"雅凌，你好了沒啊？""來了！"雅凌拿了包包出去。

雅凌喝好友來到百貨公司。"姍姍，你要買甚麼啊？""我想跟你去慶祝慶祝。""慶祝？甚麼東西？""等一下，我們去餐廳吃點東西。"姍姍帶著雅凌到一家餐廳吃。"好了，現在可以說了嗎？""我告訴你哦，我。要。結。婚。了！""真的啊！天啊！！我要擋你的。。""你已經是了，還有我要你当我的伴娘，好不好？""好啊！當然好。"兩人談得開心時，雅凌突然心臟病爆發。"雅凌！你怎麼了！別嚇我！"姍姍急忙叫救護車把雅凌送到醫院。"發生甚麼事！雅凌她。。"雅凌的媽媽急急趕來。"阿姨，我也不懂，她突然不能呼吸。。我真的嚇壞了。""雅凌。。怎麼那麼不小心。""怎麼了？雅凌她怎麼了嗎？""雅凌她得了肌肉萎縮症，從小心臟就不好，不能受到太大的刺激也不能太開心。""怎麼會。。她才那麼年輕。。""她被診斷時才十三歲，当她發現時很勇敢的接受可是她也知道自己永遠都不可能成為新娘所以她開了《完美婚禮》讓身邊其他的人可以得到她的祝福。

"雅凌 。。"姍姍在病房里陪著雅凌。"姍姍。。你別這樣啦！這個病沒甚麼的，真的。"雅凌開朗的安慰姍姍。"怎麼變得是你安慰我啊。。"姍姍不好意思的擦掉眼淚。"你還會讓我擋你的伴娘嗎？""當然啊！怎麼會不能呢？""至少我能有穿一穿跟婚紗相似的禮服。""雅凌。。你這樣說。。""哎唷，別理我。我隨便說說的。明天就可以出院了，你幫我看看店。""嗯。"

雅凌出院後，忙著幫姍姍籌辦婚禮。"姍姍，你說這樣好嗎？你喜歡嗎？""嗯。這裡再加多一些。。。"姍姍的肚子餓了，雅凌笑她餓得肚子打鼓都那麼大聲。"我去買點吃的。你看看哪種你喜歡，做个記號。"雅凌來到甜品店，買好東西正要離開時，撞到往店裡來的男生。"啊！對不起。。不好意思。。"雅凌不停的道歉。"不要緊。。沒事。。"那個男生長得高大，穿著皮衣。雅凌抬頭一看。"志東？！是你！"雅凌的心一緊。"雅凌！你搬來這裡。。。怎麼。。""志東。。我有事先走了！不能多說。拜。"雅凌急急的離開。"雅凌！雅凌！"志東追出去時，雅凌已經逃得無影無蹤了。"雅凌？你幹嘛喘氣成那樣啊？有色魔追你啊？""不是。。沒甚麼。。""真的嗎？""嗯，你選好了嗎？""啊，對了。我選了好多啊！我想看看你的意見。""哦。。""雅凌。。你怎麼往外看啊？""姍姍。。我出去一下！"雅凌又跑出去，看看甜品店還有沒有志東的蹤影。因為志東已經不在了，雅凌失望的轉身會店裡。"雅凌！你在看帥哥啊？！""沒。。沒有。。啦。""快點說實話！"姍姍指著她。"好嘛 。我只告訴你啊。""嗯。""剛剛我看見的是我十三歲時認識的好朋友，可是因為我的病，我不敢面對他所以就跟媽搬離開我們的老鄉。""所以。。他是你喜歡的人？你剛才那麼急着跑回來，是不是他要跟你復合啊！！""沒有啦！我根本沒跟他說到甚麼話。""12年了，他還是對你念念不忘。。""好了啦，別亂說。可能他都已經結婚了。""怎麼可能！我有很強的預感你的真名天子一定是這個12年後才出現的王子。""胡說八道！快打電話給你老公叫他來接你了，而且順便去看看醫生啊。"雅凌收拾店裡的東西，陪姍姍到十字路口。" "拜拜！雅凌下个星期見！"姍姍離開後，雅凌慢慢走回巴士站。志東竟然還在找她，就在雅凌上了巴士，他才發現。"雅凌！雅凌！"雅凌坐在巴士最後面。"雅凌！"志東一直追著巴士。雅凌探出巴士窗，看見志東追著巴士。"志東！。。"雅凌一時之間不知所措，巴士正好停了下來讓志東上來。"志東？。。""跟我來。"志東拉著雅凌下車。"那個不是王氏企業的繼承人，王志東嗎？"兩人一下車，志東就把雅凌推上自己的車。"讓我下車。"雅凌試著開門可是被志東拉住。"只要給我五分鐘說話，拜託。  
"兩人在海邊停下。"這12年我一直在找你，找了那麼久，我問你幾個朋友，她們都說你死了。""在老鄉，我是死了。""為甚麼你突然離開？到底為了甚麼事？""沒有為甚麼，我跟我媽媽想到一個比較清靜的地方。""雅凌，我們可以。。""志東，12年前我為了自己離開你。放棄我們之間的感情，你就應該忘了我。""那你有嗎？""我。。""你沒有忘記我跟你的約定對嗎？""我已經忘了所以你不要再說了。我要走了，拜拜。"雅凌轉身離開。"雅凌。。"志東把她拉住，那麼一拉就把她抱入懷裡。"志東。。"雅凌掙扎着。"雅凌，我不管你為了甚麼原因離開我。可是我這次不會再讓你離我而去。"志東漸漸放手，離開海邊，駕車離開。"志東。。。對不起。我不可以接受你的感情。我不配。"雅凌難過的坐在沙灘上，對著大海哭泣。"雅凌，你怎麼那麼晚才回來？""今天下午有人送花來哦。""媽，把花扔掉。""雅凌，這些年來你一直不敢陷入感情都是因為你害怕你的病。可是你要知道醫生說過你的病情可以靠藥物維持着。""志東。。""小東？你中學的好朋友王志東？""嗯。他。。出現了。""女兒，你已經失去一次的機會，現在你的機會又來了。他如果真心愛你，他不會介意你的病情，他不會放開你。這樣你男人是你可以托付終身的人。""媽。。問題是我沒有一身的時間可以讓他照顧。""雅凌。。"雅凌的媽媽心疼的抱住她給她安慰。

"我長大後，我會娶你伊雅凌！""真的嗎？""我只會娶你。"才十三歲的雅凌就跟十五歲的志東許下諾言。"我喜歡的你一直都是那麼耀眼。"

_志東。。現在的我已經不是那個耀眼奪目的伊雅凌了。_雅凌把兩人合拍的照片放進抽屜里。雅凌隔天醒來，媽媽就匆匆的來告訴她，門外有好多送花的人。"雅凌， 你快去解決啊。""你們可以把花送回去嗎？""對不起，我們必須把花送到這裡。""可是。。。我這裡沒那麼多地方放這些花。不如你幫我送去這裡。"雅凌寫了一個老人院的地址給快遞員。"好的。"終於打發了那些快遞的人，雅凌鬆了一口氣，坐下來吃早餐。"雅凌，我想志東他應該是認真的哦。""媽。。他認真不認真，我沒有興趣知道。""真的嗎？""嗯。真的！我要去上班了。"雅凌走到門口，就看見一個轎車在外。"早啊。你把花都送去老人院，這束是給你的。""志東，我昨天不是。。""我已經說了，我不會放棄。我追定你了。"志東把雅凌拉進車里。"志東。。""走咯，老婆。"雅凌來到婚紗店，還以為已經甩開志東，沒想到。。"你怎麼坐在這裡？""我等你下班啊。""老闆娘，你的男朋友啊？好帥哦！而且聽說他是王氏的繼承人哦。""他不是我的男朋友，你們去做事。"雅凌把員工趕去一旁。"雅凌，你的店裝飾得不錯嘛 ！""王志東，我命令你離開這裡。你這樣我很難做事啊！""你以我老婆身分命令我的話。。""受不了你！不管了。你要坐這裡就隨你！"雅凌沒辦法的離開，去忙自己的事。

到了午休時間。有人送外賣來。"我們沒有叫外賣啊。""我叫的，你們盡情享用吧 ！""哦！謝謝你！"大家開心的吃，只有雅凌楞在一旁。"你的。我特別加給你的。""不要，我不想吃。"雅凌別過臉。"伊雅凌，你不吃的話，我就吃了哦！""隨便你！"雅凌回到辦公桌忙自己的東西。"老闆，我走了哦！拜！""拜！"大家陸陸續續的離開，留下雅凌還在忙。雅凌忍不住探出頭看看志東。"我還在。"志東得意的說当他看見雅凌探出頭。"我要加班，你還是快走吧。""沒關係，我等你。""隨便！"

就這樣每天，志東都送雅凌上下班，陪她熬夜，送她花，送她午餐跟晚餐。每天都喊她老婆老婆。

"今天沒上班，你要去哪裡？""我要去老人院。你不用跟來。""上車啊。""你都沒有上班的嗎？""我正在休息時間。""真是敗給你了！"兩人來到老人院。"雅凌啊，這傢伙是你的男朋友啊？以前都沒見過男生跟你來過哦。""老李，他是我的朋友而已。""老李，我還在追她。"志東嬉皮笑臉的說。"志東。""我去看看別的地方。"雅凌來到大家休閒的地方時，看見志東跟大家打成一片。"雅凌，你的未婚夫真是不錯啊！好眼光！""志東！你跟他們 說甚麼啊？""沒甚麼啊，只是隨便說几句話。""瞎掰！"雅凌受不了他，轉身去忙自己的事。志東跟老人們 玩得起勁便開始跟雅凌鬧了起來。雅凌的心突然很疼。"志東。。我要。。我的。。""雅凌！你怎麼了？！！""我的藥。。"雅凌指了自己的包包。"哦。"志東急忙給她藥，讓她休息一下才問她。"你剛剛怎麼了？這個是甚麼藥？""老毛病。沒甚麼的。我要回家了。公公，婆婆，我們走了哦！再見！""改天見啊！"

志東跟雅凌回家時，志東一直不停追問剛剛的事讓雅凌忍不住發脾氣。"我要下車。""雅凌。""我要。下。車。"雅凌等車停下，就下車急忙往前走。突然有一輛車朝她的方向沖了過來。"雅凌！！！！！"志東怕來不急，便用自己的車擋在雅凌的面前。一切發生得太快，雅凌眼睛張開時，只看見志東躺在車座不動。"志東！！！"雅凌慘叫一聲，就沖上去。"志東，你怎麼了啊！你別離開我啊！我還沒告訴你我愛你，我不要你離開我！你不可以。。。"志東的眼睛慢慢張開。"我知道。。你沒有。。沒有。。忘記。我愛你。"

_志東的意外讓我不敢再抵抗了，我喜歡他的感覺沒有改變。_

"你想吃甚麼？""嗯。。吃。。日本料理。""好吧，我听別人說日本的料理很棒哦！""日本？""嗯。"志東載雅凌來到機場。"我的私人飛機。我們去日本旅遊好不好？""啊？""不要擔心，我有告訴你媽媽，店里我也通知姍姍去看了。走吧！"志東帶雅凌上飛機，開心的等待。兩人來到日本的酒店。"志東。。。我""你很感動對不對？我知道，別多說，去房間休息休息。""嗯。"雅凌回到房間，要倒水喝時，手突然沒力氣，杯子滑落。"雅凌，你睡了嗎？"志東來到門外猛敲。"等一下。"雅凌急忙整理杯子的碎片。一不小心，就割傷了手指。"啊。""雅凌，你沒事吧？""沒事。"雅凌把手放在身後再開門。"真的？""你找我甚麼事？""哦，我帶你去看風景！"志東拉了雅凌的手出去。

"從這裡看就可以看到日本最漂亮的景色，雅凌。。你是我認定的人。請你嫁給我好嗎？""可是。。""你別顧慮那麼多，我會保護你，照顧你一輩子。"_志東，我們沒有一輩子的時間_。 "志東，我們這樣會不會太突然了？""那。。我就先讓你保管這個戒指。等你準備好，我們再結婚。"志東抱緊雅凌，兩人欣賞着 美麗的夜景一直到天亮。

兩人每天都到處玩樂，生活得十分輕鬆。雅凌跟志東約在晚上要去吃晚餐時，雅凌突然坐倒在地上。"痛死我了！"雅凌用手要扶起自己，可是發現自己的雙腿沒有力氣，肌肉好像縮了。"不會的，不會的，怎麼會。。。"雅凌害怕的坐在地上，不停的嘗試站起來，可是卻一直失敗。"不會！！！！我相信！為甚麼！！"志東好像聽見雅凌在房里，急忙過來看看。"雅凌？你怎麼坐在這裡。""志東。。。志東。。。我不能站起來。。。我的腳。"雅凌的淚水不停的流下。"我送你去醫院，不要怕。有我在。"志東急忙抱起雅凌速速送她去醫院。

"請問，這位小姐的親人呢？""她是我的未婚妻。請問她怎麼了？""難道你不知道，她得了肌肉萎縮症嗎？現在病情已經不再被藥物控制了，所以她的雙腿受到影響。""甚麼！。。她才幾歲！你在說甚麼！你給我說清楚！""我要出院！我要出院！"志東聽見雅凌亂喊亂叫急忙進去。"雅凌。。""志東，讓我走。沒有必要還留在你的身邊。""你在說甚麼！不管你得了甚麼病，發生甚麼事！我不會離開你！不會放手！你听懂了嗎！！""不懂！不懂！為甚麼要浪費時間在一個要死的人的身上！沒有必要啊！""雅凌，你听我說，不管你是怎麼了，我都會請最好的醫生幫你。"志東忍住心中的不捨，緊緊的抱住雅凌。"沒用的，我的病已經拖了十二年了。。"

兩人回國時，姍姍來到機場。"雅凌！"姍姍難過的抱住她。"姍姍，你的婚禮我已經安排得差不多了哦。""雅凌。。"雅凌一天比一天弱，志東每天都陪著她。"志東，今天是姍姍的婚禮，我要去看看。""嗯。"兩人來到婚禮讓姍姍開心死了。"雅凌！你會來我真的好開心哦！""你是我的好朋友，我怎麼不會來啊。"雅凌看著姍姍幸福的嫁給她心愛的人，忍不住替她開心。"我們走吧。"志東帶雅凌到以前的中學。"這裡已經關了。可是我一直維持着以前的樣子。""我們去樓上看看。"雅凌坐在輪椅上，四處看看。童年的回憶讓她覺得好溫馨。"志東，我想去我們學校附近的那個小公園。""嗯。"志東推雅凌到小公園。"你看這些小孩子玩得好開心哦，無憂無慮的。""對啊，以前的我們也是這樣哦。""志東，我口好渴，幫我買水好嗎？""那我過去買，很快就回來。""嗯。"雅凌閉上眼，靜靜的聽著周圍的聲音。"雅凌！！！"志東以為雅凌發生了甚麼事，急得大喊。"志東？你幹嘛啊？""沒甚麼。。我只是。。""志東，你看日落！如果能到小山上看日落就好。""我們現在就上去啊。"

兩人來到小山上，看著日落。"志東，你知道我沒有想到我死之前可以再次感受戀愛，可以感覺到你。謝謝你，陪著我。"雅凌從口袋拿出戒指。"我願意。可以幫我戴上嗎？"在夕陽下，志東扶著雅凌的手，慢慢的將戒指套進她的手指。雅凌微笑着看志東的臉，身體漸漸失去知覺，眼睛慢慢的閉上。"我愛你。"志東低聲的對她說。雅凌的手滑落，戒指牢牢的套住她的手指可是她沒有機會穿上婚紗跟心愛的人步入禮堂。"好好睡吧 ，我會永遠陪著你。我們的約定已經達成了。"

"我會在夕陽下，把你娶來当我的老婆，讓白天跟黑夜見證我們的愛。"

_給：志東_

_当你看到這封信時，我已經離開了。謝謝你在我生命的__最後陪著我，其實__12__年前，我就知道我只能活不到__26__歲。《完美婚禮》是我一生的心血，是我希望的婚禮。完美無暇的婚禮，我永遠都沒有辦法體會。可是我希望我的店給了新人這樣的感覺。能夠再遇見你，我覺得老天對我已經很好了。当你跟我求婚時，我真的覺得好開心，可是我知道自己無法当你一輩子的太太所以我決定只當你白天與黑夜之間的太太。希望未來的日子，你會找到一個愛你的人。我永遠都會記得我們童年的日子，跟你給我的一切。我祝福你。_

_永別：_

_伊雅凌_


End file.
